Ellie&Rosie in the murder house
by RaeHPGleekAHS
Summary: The jones family move in the murder house little did they know what drama's and horrible events might occur.


Chapter 1 – The Jones family

The Jones family moved into the murder but little did they know what they're in for in this house there lots of dark secrets will they learn them before they are killed or will the walk out of here alive we will soon find out.

Ellie walked down the stairs of the basement to find a boy with white blonde hair sitting on a chair. "Who are you?" she asked the boy." I'm your imagination I will be whoever you want me to be". The boy replied with a smile on his face. "Stop with the bullshit the last time I had an imaginary friends I was 5" she shouted back. "I'm not real let just say I'm your guide if you want to survive here do whatever I say okay?" he stood up and said. "Okay" she replied sounding a bit scared.

"Ellie come here" Rosie shouted from the room across the hall. Ellie walked across the hall to her twin sister Rosie's bedroom. "yes she questioned." How do i look in the outfit? Rosie asked "Nice" she replied. Why is she dressed so nice? She questioned in her mind. "Good because I have a boy coming over tonight his names Liam." No this can't be the same boy I like I knew he'd never be into a loser like me Ellie said in her head. "That's really nice have a good time" she replied like there was nothing wrong. "Oh and Ellie i would really appreciate it if you weren't downstairs for dinner tell mum and dad your sick or something." Rosie said as she left the room.

Liam had arrived and Ellie was upstairs alone her room. When suddenly the blonde haired boy from the other night appeared. "Oh my God you scared me" she said sounding shocked." Sorry" he replied. "What is your name?" She asked. "Sorry did I not tell you before its Tate." He replied. "I appear when you feel sad, lonely, depressed or dead." He stated. "I think I'm in love with a boy when he smiles at me it's like I'm getting a punch in the stomach when he brushes my hand or touches my skins there is a pumping sensation in my heart." She said like she's never said it before. "It's like my violet I love her so..." he smashes the lamp on the chest of drawers. She thought she better ask who violet is but she didn't want anything else broken. She carried on from the last comment she made. She said the only problem is that he's kind of dating my twin sister what do I do? But he'd disappeared. "TATE TATE TATE I need you" she shouted from her bedroom door. "why do you need that loser he's not worth it" a blonde girl said standing behind Ellie. "Jesus who the hell are you?" she asked. "I'm violet" she said. "Well Tate's like in love with you" Ellie questioned.

Meanwhile downstairs," this is a lovely dinner miss Jones" Liam said smiling at Rosie. "Thank you Liam but call me Janet" she replied." If you don't mind me asking where is your father?" "oh he's on another business trip Why'd you need to know?" "I wanted to make it official we are in are in a relationship." "Oh my yes that's awesome" she said with the biggest grin on her face. "Well I think it's time I leave" he said. "I'll walk you to the porch". She followed after him. Ellie watched the two out of the window the tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes as she watched the boy she loves with her sister. He looked up at her in the window she took a step back a fell on her bed and dropped straight off to sleep as the tears hit her pillow. Her eyelids flutter and she could see the figure of Tate when her eyes were wide open he was gone.

The door bell rung and Ellie ran down the stairs and Liam was at the door "oh hi Liam" she said trying not to think about last night. "Rosie are you ready" he shouted up the stairs. "Yeah I'm just coming now" she ran down the stairs. "Time to get to school, bye Ellie" he said looking directly into Ellie's eyes. Violet stood on the right side of her and said "Dude can't you see you can't have him, you don't need him you want him". Tate stood on the Left saying this is true love why can't you see that you're letting him run right through your fingers.

"Hey loser" the cheerleading group said to me pushing Ellie into the wall knocking everything out of her bag. Liam rushed over to help her and said "ignore them there jerks" Ellie and Liam both reached for the Romeo and Juliet book knocked out of the bag and their hands touched they both brought their hands back quicker than possible. "thank you" she said with a small smile on her face. "Why did you help her" Rosie rushed over to him. "She is your sister for god sake" he snapped at her.

Ellie was sitting in the library after school and Rosie and Liam walked in they sat down at a desk and She hid around the corner. "I'm bored" Rosie said. "I already said you can go home and I'll drop by on my way home" he insisted "okay" she replied and walked off. "Ellie I can see" you he said. Ellie stood up and sat next to him. "I can't pretend like this isn't hurting me to" Liam looked at her. "What do you mean" she said. "Like I love you from the first moment I saw you I knew I was in love with you" he said. We can't hurt her please can you not go on a bit longer pretending to like her for me? She asked. Okay he replied. Hey were like Romeo and Juliet not allowed to be together.

Ellie walked back home straight after the confession she received of Liam and she went straight up to her bedroom. "Els" Rosie whispered as she entered my room. "what" She tried to reply politely. "Mum's away this weekend I'm having a few friends round okay" she said sneakily. "Yeah it's okay" Ellie replied.

It turned out there was quite a few more people than Ellie expected. "ROSIE" Ellie shouted you need to get people out of here it's too late. Ellie turned around and a man with a black rubber suit and a gun stood there she scream but before she can could make a sound he put his hand around her mouth a held the gun to her head. The whole house went silent as everyone stared at the man with Ellie held close to him he pointed the gun at a girl and BANG! And another one BANG! And another loud BANG! He shot the last boy. He took Ellie down to the basement and sat her down on the chair and pulled his mask off. "TATE" she screamed "why did you shoot them people" she asked." There not nice people" he replied. "The world is full of horrible people don't you understand that was wrong." Ellie "Don't you get were dead, dead, ghost" violet walked in and said "we can't leave this house" Tate added.

The police turned up and the bodies were gone but the blood and the images in the head weren't...


End file.
